Worldslayer
by ShiNoPerusona
Summary: Between the death, destruction, and talk of "salvation", is the world really worth saving? An AU where Asahi is killed and resurrected as Dagda's Godslayer instead of Nanashi. Rated T, but may change in the future.
1. Resurrection

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, I lost the interest to write a long while back and it's only been recently rejuvenated with the release of SMT IV: Apocalypse. As such, what little writing skill I've had has probably deteriorated since so forgive me if my writing makes your eyeballs melt.**

 **Okay, I know it isn't _that_ bad but I know I have a lot of room to improve! But whether or not you leave me tips and pointers for writing, hope you enjoy!**

 **EDIT: A reader mentioned that a couple of my descriptions were kind of awkward, so I tried to fix them up to the best of my ability. Hopefully they're better now! (Also, next chapter is in the works! Hopefully I'll get it out soon.)**

* * *

Blotches of red marred Asahi's vision.

" _Na…nashi…_ " She uttered weakly as her scorched body fell to the ground and the last few embers of life within her flickered. Adramelech's horde of demons had killed off Nikkari and Manabu, and now Asahi. Nanashi was the only one left standing.

His eyes followed the fireball hurled by the cackling horse peacock and watched in horror as it collided with his childhood friend and exploded, engulfing her in scorching flames. She screamed in agony as she felt her flesh burn.

" _Asahi! No!_ " She barely heard his cry of concern as her senses faded.

The last thing she remembered was Nanashi reaching out to her in vain before she blacked out.

* * *

When she came to, Asahi found herself in a mysterious place that held a chilling and despairing aura, somehow giving her a sense of being forlorn. There were a few floating masses of land connected by bridges in a void with blood-red swirling clouds.

"W-Where the heck am I…?" She mumbled to herself as she pushed herself off the ground. When she glanced at her hands, she noticed something was wrong, and gasped. She could see through herself, her body translucent and ethereal. She was spectre-like, and felt a spiritual weakness and powerlessness, detached from the physical world.

She pushed herself off the ground and stood up on her ghostly legs, when another spectre-like figure approached her. It appeared as a cloud of dark dust with piercing green eyes and in the vague shape of a human, with no other distinguishing features.

"Ah, another lost soul…" The figure spoke slowly, and unconcernedly. "There's nothing for you here…"

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Asahi tried asking. But the figure vanished before answering her questions. "Lost soul…?"

She widened her eyes as she put two and two together. She was dead. Unpleasantly ushered away from the world of the living via Agi, never to see her friends or family again. Her eyes began to water with tears as this realization dawned upon her. Or what she figures was the ghostly version of tears; it was doubtful a ghost could cry like a _living_ person could, anyway.

She wiped away her not-tears and continued looking around her surroundings. There was only one path across the islands and nowhere else to go. There wasn't much else for her to do now that she was dead.

Along the way, she encountered some more lost souls, similar-looking to the first one she encountered here, moaning and crying over their terrible and unfulfilling lives, both short and long. Others simply remained in silence, still trying to fully grasp and accept the situation that they were in, that their life was forfeit and the only thing left for them was not their home, family or friends, but the afterlife.

Eventually, after walking until her spectral limbs felt exhausted, Asahi noticed a bright column of light rising from an island up ahead.

" _Can you hear me?_ " A man's gruff voice with an unfamiliar-sounding accent suddenly spoke. Confused, Asahi glanced around for the source of the voice but found no such source.

" _Must be some kind of post-death insanity affecting me or something._ " Asahi thought morbidly. She ignored it and proceeded further toward the light.

When she finally reached it, she found a row of subway turnstiles in front a massive glowing door, the source of the column of light she saw from farther away.

The voice spoke again. " _Can you hear me?_ " It repeated thickly, with a noticeable hint of irritation and impatience.

Hesitantly, Asahi responded. "Uh, yeah. I can hear you. What do you want?" She asked cautiously.

A masked figure materialized in front of her as soon as she finished speaking. This figure stood nearly twice as tall as Asahi, arms crossed in a confident stance. A pair of piercing green eyes behind an ornate mask stared intimidatingly at Asahi.

"About time someone with some sense showed up. I am Dagda," he spoke. His arms were crossed and his gaze was cold and calculating. "Welcome to Yomotsu Hirasaka, the scenic road to the underworld. As you may have deduced, you were killed by that ridiculous-looking horse peacock demon. And it has its sights on your precious friend next." Dagda continued.

Asahi gasped. "What?!" She clenched her fists. " _Oh right, it's not as if me dying would have stopped them from killing him too._ " She thought bitterly to herself. "Are you going to save him?" It was silly of her to ask, since she didn't even know who this Dagda person was or what he wanted.

Dagda chuckled at this, with a slight tinge of malice in his laughter. "Oh, I'm not going to save him. But I can help you to do so."

"Really?!" Asahi held her breath.

Dagda nodded. "If you give me your name, I shall bring you back to life, and grant you power. You've always had a feeling of uselessness, haven't you?" Asahi's eyes widened. How did he know this? "Unable to fight, always making mistakes, forced to be in the shadow of your far more capable friend," he continued. "But with the power I shall give you, such a thing will no longer be the case. You will be able to fight effectively, no longer holding back your friend, or your father and the organization he belongs to. And, as I mentioned before, you might even be able to save your friend from otherwise certain death."

Asahi's surprise warped into suspicion. "Wait a sec! How the heck do you know all this?"

Dagda let out another chuckle. "I am a god of knowledge, girl." He rolled the 'r' slightly. "It's simple for me to peer into your soul and see what experiences you had during your life. Now," Dagda took a few steps toward Asahi, who nervously took one step back. "All I need is your name. All that power, just for your name. But, in exchange…" He paused. "You will serve _me_ , as my Godslayer. You will be nothing but _my_ puppet, forced to obey my every order."

"Uhh… No thanks. I'd rather not be a pawn of some god…" Asahi backed off a few more steps, keeping her eyes on the god in front of her.

"Oh? I don't suppose you would rather your friend die a horrible and violent death instead?" Dagda sneered. Asahi froze. "You _could_ have saved him, but instead you just let him _die_. What a friend you are to him," he mocked. Asahi grit her teeth in anger. "Ah, no bother. When he dies and arrives here, I'll just make _him_ my Godslayer. And he'll know just how selfish of a person you are when he comes back to life while you rot in the underworld-"

"Asahi," she spat. "That's my name." She huffed.

Dagda snickered. "Excellent. That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" He smirked. "Now, just as I promised…" He opened his palm and a small glowing white ball appeared in it. It floated over to Asahi, where it was absorbed into her chest. Her ghostly flesh became physical again, and she felt a surge of strength course through her. "Just remember, as my Godslayer, I have control over your life. If you ever choose to disobey me, I can take away your new life just as easily as I granted it to you. Oh," Dagda leaned into Asahi's face. "And I have influence over your actions as well. So if you choose to disobey me, I will merely _force_ you to do what I want you to do. Not only that, I could force you to kill your loved ones as well," Asahi glared back at the green eyes with as much fury as she could muster. "Imagine the look of despair in their eyes, as they're ruthlessly slaughtered by someone they once trusted," Dagda grinned wickedly. He leaned back. "Don't fight my control, kid. It'll make both of our jobs a whole lot easier and more pleasant. Got that?"

Asahi stood in silence, eventually nodding begrudgingly, not letting her glare down. Her vision was slowly flooded by white light, until it was engulfed completely.

* * *

In the world of the living, Asahi's charred corpse began to glow with an otherworldly green light. As it coursed through her body, her wounds healed rapidly and her damaged clothing mended. A large scar across her right cheek, instead of healing like the rest of her injuries, filled with a bright green light.

When she opened her eyes, it wasn't the pair of black irises that peered around her surroundings but a pair of bright green ones, similar to Dagda's.

" _I'm alive again…_ " She quickly checked the condition of the rest of her body and she was completely uninjured. However, she noticed a greenish glow coming from underneath the white glove on her left hand. She pulled it off and saw the same pattern of markings on Dagda's medallion, four arrows pointing inward, branding her as his Godslayer.

" _Just as I promised, no? A new life, new power…_ " Dagda's voice echoed from within her head. " _You're now my servant of_ unwavering _loyalty,_ " he emphasized. _"But I think you should be more concerned about saving that boyfriend of yours. It's why you wanted to come back to life, after all._ "

When she looked around, she saw Nanashi surrounded by a horde of demons and watched as he brandished the sword on his back, trying to repel the demons lunging at him. Several jumped at him at once, and while he deflected the attacks of the ones in front of him, one struck him from behind and opened a wound on his shoulder. "Ugh!" He cried in pain and fell down on one knee, clutching the injury.

" _Nanashi!_ " Asahi yelled in worry as she charged into the horde and ran to her friend's side.

"Asahi?! You're alive?" Nanashi looked up in astonishment, having momentarily forgotten the pain he was experiencing a moment ago. "B-But… How?!"

"I'm quite curious about that as well," The two turned to Adramelech, who was standing at the front of the demon horde. "I sense some newfound power emanating from you as well… But I doubt it'll be enough to prevent you from dying again." He chuckled, and the feathers on his back shook and shimmered.

Asahi glared briefly at him, and then turned back to Nanashi with a determined look on her face. "I can explain later. But for now, we have bigger problems," She glanced at the horde and mentally counted how many demons there were and their positions, making special note of their 'glamorous' leader.

" _You can summon demons now, girl. Pick up a phone from one of your dead comrades and get to work or they'll just kill the both of you._ " Dagda said impatiently.

Beside the blackened husk of Nikkari, she noticed the smartphone in his grip and picked it up. When she turned it on and opened the demon summoning app on the phone, she summoned a demon called Centaur, materializing the two-headed horse demon appeared beside her. It kicked its hooves up as the small wings on its shoulders flapped. "Don't worry, Nanashi," She looked back to the person in question. "I'll keep us safe!"

With that, she commanded Centaur to use a skill; Bufu. Centaur let out a loud neigh, once again kicking its hooves up and hurling a large chunk of ice at the nearest hostile demon, a Decarabia. The cyclops-looking starfish was frozen instantly as the ice collided with it, shattering into shards as it fell to the ground. The other demons in the horde shrunk in shock and fear, and Asahi seized the opportunity by drawing her knife and thrusting it at a multi-headed, tentacled squirming mass. The Legion cried in agony when the blade pierced its flesh as it collapsed on the ground and turned into a heap of black dust. Two down.

Nanashi, after watching Asahi slay two demons with ease, shouted out some encouragement. "That was awesome, Asahi! Keep it up!" She smirked at his words as she continued to fight off the horde. Nanashi, deciding he didn't want to be dead weight in this fight, slowly and painfully stood up, gritting his teeth at the pain in his shoulder but shaking it off. He readied his sword and thrusted it at a Decarabia, impaling it in the eye and killing it instantly.

Asahi commanded Centaur to cast Bufu again, hitting a Legion in one of its many faces. Centaur neighed again, kicking a hoof into the frozen demon and breaking it into pieces that flew everywhere. One of the shards flew in front of Adramelech's face and he visibly frowned, grunting to the rest of his demons.

"Hmph, seems you can fight a little after all. That newfound power of yours seems to have been granted to you by a god much more powerful than I. It wouldn't be wise for me to stay any longer." He turned away from Asahi and Nanashi, walking away and gesturing his demons to follow suit. "My demons and I are far too busy to deal with the likes of you, regardless. Lucifer would have my head if he knew I was wasting time and demons here. I believe I'll take my leave now."

"What?! You can't just run away like that after killing my friends! Come back, you-" Asahi began to run after the demons, but a hand on her shoulder pulled her back.

"Asahi, don't. We should be glad we escaped with our lives intact." Nanashi scolded. Asahi relented, but growled in the direction of the demons nonetheless.

When they had disappeared from sight, Asahi looked back at Nanashi, and noticed the sword that was still in his grip. "Were you fighting, Nanashi?! In _that_ condition?!" She pointed at his shoulder wound. It was bleeding profusely. "You _idiot_! You're going to get yourself killed!" She quickly rummaged in the pouch on her waist and pulled out a roll of bandages and began angrily and tightly wrapping it around his shoulder.

Nanashi winced at the rough treatment. " _I'm_ going to get myself killed? I wasn't just going to let you fight off all those demons by yourself! Seeing you die once was already too much." Her shoulders slacked and she paused, sighing. She began wrapping the bandages around Nanashi's shoulder much more slowly and gently.

"I'm sorry…" She began slowly, her green eyes looking downcast. "I was just so worried about you when I died and you were forced to face the demons yourself," She looked back to his face. "I'm just really glad you're okay."

He smirked. "That's my line," Asahi chuckled softly as she returned her focus to treating his injury. "But how _did_ you come back to life, anyway? Your ability to fight better, those green markings on your hand… Did you sign your soul away to the devil or something?" His words were sarcastic, though his eyebrows were wrinkled in concern.

"I guess… you could say that, yeah. It was the only option I had at the time, and I wanted to save you." Asahi left out the more grotesque and brutal details, such as the consequences if she were to ever betray Dagda.

" _And don't you ever forget them,_ " Dagda suddenly spoke. Asahi was startled, but Nanashi didn't seem to notice as he was busy studying the markings on her arm. " _Surprised? Naturally, since I'm in your head I can read your thoughts. Try to keep it clean in here. I don't want to have to keep attending a wedding between you and your little boyfriend there. Nor do I want to see some of the more…_ intimate _experiences you've thought up, either._ " He mocked. If she could still blush as a reanimated corpse, she would have. She settled for smacking the side of her head several times, hoping that would somehow get Dagda to shut up. Dagda snickered.

Nanashi noticed her behaviour. "Uh, what are you doing, Asahi…?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, nothing… Just a little annoyed at a stupid, annoying voice in my head is all." She laughed awkwardly.

"Er… Right." Nanashi gave her a strange look while Asahi finished treating his wounds. "Anyway, thanks for saving me. I definitely would have died if you hadn't come back to life and kicked ass," He looked at the remains of Nikkari and Manabu. "…Though I can't say the same for them." He pursed his lips and remained silent.

Asahi was reminded of their dead comrades, and felt grief wash over her. She and Nanashi knelt down beside the corpses and paid their respects. "I'll… use Nikkari's phone to text the Association and let them know what happened," She quickly typed out a message and then slid the phone into the side of her utility belt. "For now, we need to get out of here. More demons could pop out at any time." Nanashi nodded in agreement. He looked thoughtfully at Nikkari's smartphone which was now in Asahi's possession, the battered and broken smartphone in his pocket, and the intact smartphone that was in Manabu's grasp. Then, with purpose, he walked over to the dead Hunter and took his phone.

"I promise not to mess with the stuff on your phone too much, Manabu." He joked morbidly. "Seriously though… Thanks."

"What are you doing, Nanashi?" Asahi called from behind him. "Hurry! We need to go!" Nanashi nodded and followed her.

* * *

On the way back to Kinshicho, they encountered few demons, even fewer who were able to bother them and get in their way. Any resistance was met with a flurry of Bufu and Asahi's insistence that Nanashi keep himself out of the fight and out of danger's way.

When they entered the Hunter's Association, they saw Asahi's dad pacing worriedly in front of the bar counter. He noticed the two teenagers and walked over to them quickly. "Are you two okay?! I've been so worried…"

"Dad…" Asahi ran up to him and hugged him. After a moment, they let go. "I'm fine, but Nanashi's been injured…" Asahi's dad looked at him and saw the bandages wrapped around his shoulder.

"I'll get someone to treat that properly right away." He shouted for someone who was busy tending the bar. The person grabbed a first aid kit from under the counter and ushered Nanashi into another room off to the side. "Anyway, what happened to you two? Give me all the details." He didn't seem to notice the green markings on Asahi.

Asahi explained how she and Nanashi were on a demon hunt with Nikkari and Manabu, how Adramelech attacked the group and how they made it, but not Nikkari and Manabu. She didn't mention her forming a contract with Dagda.

"Damnit, Lucifer… Why couldn't you leave my kids out of this, at least…?" He whispered to himself. "At any rate, I'm glad you two are alright. I'll send a team of Hunters to retrieve their bodies." He spoke at full volume. "You two should get some rest. You've been through a lot."

"About that, actually…" Asahi looked off to the side. "Please, make us official Hunters! I have Nikkari's phone, so I can summon demons! And Nanashi is already good at fighting, so imagine how much he could do if you gave him a smartphone!" She exclaimed. "We need to become Hunters, if only to honor and avenge Nikkari and Manabu."

"You don't _need_ to avenge Nikkari and Manabu. You're just kids who were barely experienced enough to go out on a food hunt with two senior Hunters, for goodness sake!" Asahi's dad argued. "Do you really think you can take on a demon so powerful it killed those two and nearly killed you two?! Forget about it! I'm not going to endanger you two like that!"

" _Open war_ is about to erupt between the angels and the demons and you think we can just sit on the sidelines as we watch more innocent people die?!" She jabbed a finger up at her father's nose. " _You_ raised me to believe in fighting for the greater good, and protecting innocent people. I finally have the means to do so, and now all of a sudden you're just stopping me from doing so?! What is your problem! Ugh!" She stomped the ground for emphasis and stormed out. Asahi's dad let out a heavy sigh as he watched her run out. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Nanashi who was quietly watching their argument.

"Sorry you had to see that, Nanashi. I… hate to ask, but could you go and talk some sense into her? You know how stubborn she can get, but she seems to listen to you the best."

Nanashi nodded. "I understand. I'll talk with her."

Asahi's dad smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, Nanashi." Nanashi followed Asahi out the doors of the Hunter's Association.

* * *

Asahi was aware of the male teenager following behind her as she ran through the halls of Kinshicho. No doubt sent by her father to persuade her from trying to become a Hunter.

But if there was anything Asahi could do, it was convincing people to side with her during a conflict.

She was horrifying skilled at doing so, as Nanashi had once put. When they were children, Asahi was bickering with another child as she had taken his toys without his permission. Said kid had tattled to her dad on her, but with a combination of 'he _never_ shares his toys with me!' (even though he did, on a regular basis, it still just wasn't often enough for Asahi) and strategically-timed childish pouts, she convinced her father that she was in the right. The other child was reprimanded for 'not sharing' and had to give his toys to her as punishment.

This other kid was Nanashi. She wondered if he was still bitter about that.

But as she grew up, she lost her childish charms in favor of more eloquent speech, vocabulary, and the ability to structure arguments in a logical manner.

She stopped and turned to see Nanashi panting as he finally caught up, and inwardly smirked as she prepared to spin a string of words that would persuade him with little resistance. It was foolish of her father to send Nanashi after her since he wasn't even particularly good at countering her arguments.

"… _You're somehow more manipulative than me, girl._ " Dagda remarked, sounding almost impressed.

"Nanashi!" She looked away to the side and put on an expression of wistfulness. "…Sorry you had to see that. It's just…" She paused as if thinking carefully about how to word her next sentence, but she already knew exactly what to say. "I've always wanted to be a Hunter, protecting innocents and fighting off the angels and demons who've made our lives in Tokyo a living hell." Asahi explained. " _Kind of ironic in the case of the angels…_ " She thought.

Nanashi crossed his arms and hummed thoughtfully. "But becoming a Hunter means throwing ourselves into that living hell. You and I experienced first-hand what that was like today."

"So what?" Asahi retorted. "Just because we've had a taste of it means we should get as far away from it as possible? Hunters brave that kind of thing every day, but they do it so civilians don't perish for no good reason!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Nanashi scratched the back of his head.

"Besides," Asahi continued. "It's unfair that we can't be contributing more to the peace of this city. We're old enough to be entirely aware and concerned of what's going on around here, and old enough to fight, too! Dad says the angels and demons aren't something we 'kids' have to worry about, but are we really kids anymore when we worry about things like how our way of living will be affected by the conflict between the angels and demons?"

"No," Nanashi agreed. "We aren't."

"Exactly. That's why we need to prove to my dad that we _aren't_ kids, and that we can definitely hold our own as Hunters! Are you with me, Nanashi?" Asahi held out her hand.

"You bet!" Nanashi clasped Asahi's hand. "Though…" He looked in the direction of the Hunter's Association guiltily. "I did promise your dad I would try to convince you otherwise, but that was probably a mistake on his part given how much better you are at it than me."

Asahi giggled. "I guess you were expecting to be persuaded onto my side anyway, huh? You've known me long enough to know that, after all."

Nanashi grinned. "Anyway, how do you plan to prove to your dad we're Hunter-worthy?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh…" Asahi hesitated. As much of a silver tongue she had, she wasn't the best at problem solving. Probably not the best thing for a potential Hunter.

"I'm surprised how you managed to figure out how to get us out of that demon horde when you can't even think of a solution to this."

" _Got to agree with your friend there. You'd better get smarter as my Godslayer or_ I'll _be your brains instead._ " Asahi growled at the god in her head.

" _Shut up!_ " She thought back. " _As if I'd need your help. Nanashi's all the brains I need._ "

Asahi stared expectantly at Nanashi for a few moments before he sighed. "Why don't we just recruit our own demons?" He suggested. "Kind of the reason why a smartphone is so important for a Hunter during a fight. We can summon monsters to kill other monsters for us."

"… _See?_ " Asahi thought in a told-you-so tone. Dagda rolled his eyes.

* * *

Once Asahi effortlessly persuaded a guard at the entrance to the underground district to let them outside to recruit some demons, she and Nanashi got to work immediately. After a brief search in their surroundings, they spotted a light blue demon with a small circular body, small limbs, and purple spiral markings; a Sudama.

Asahi confidently approached the demon and tried to get its attention. "Excuse me! You're Jirae Sudama, right?" She briefly wondered how she knew its name or the fact that it was a 'Jirae,' but then she remembered she had a god of knowledge hanging out in her head. Of course she would know.

"Eh? What's a human doing talking to me?" The Sudama spoke in a high-pitched voice. Asahi crouched down to its level.

"I was hoping you'd like to become an ally of mine? We can fight together, play together, and explore lots of different places!" Asahi pitched.

"Hmm…" The Sudama placed its tiny hands on its… hips, as if it was thinking. "Will it be fun? And will there be other demons that bully me?"

"Of course not!" Asahi responded immediately. "It'll be plenty of fun if you travel with me – and that guy over there –" She quickly jabbed a thumb behind her to Nanashi, who was quietly watching on the sidelines. He waved awkwardly. "- And I'll make sure no one picks on you. I'll teach you how to defend yourself so nobody can bother you! How does that sound?"

"That sounds _great!_ " It exclaimed. "Like you said, I'm Jirae Sudama! It's nice to meet you!" It extended a hand out for a handshake, and Asahi offered her index finger.

"Likewise! Glad to have you on our side!" Asahi pulled out her smartphone from her pouch and input a command. The Sudama vanished in a pixelated green flicker and the phone confirmed the demon being added. "Alright, Nanashi, it's your turn now." She stood back up and faced him. "Think you can try to recruit that one?" She pointed to an odd-looking Food demon that had a chicken for a body and an onion for a head. It puffed fire from its head occasionally and waddled around.

"Uhh… Sure. I wonder how it'll feel about how I've eaten so many of its kind…" He muttered.

"Just don't mention, silly! Its name is Food Onmoraki; go say hi!" Nanashi was about to question how she knew that before he was shoved forward and stumbled near the demon.

The demon turned to Nanashi after hearing him come closer. "Er… Hi." Nanashi smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave.

"What do you want?" Onmoraki squawked, sounding irritated. Nanashi flinched at the tone in its voice.

"Uh, I was hoping you would become my ally…?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Eh? And why would I do that, human? You eat my kind all the time so why should I trust you?" It responded.

"Er…" He paused, grasping for a response.

"Hmph. Tell you what. If you give me some Macca, I might reconsider. How does that sound?"

Nanashi nodded and gave the demon the amount it asked for.

"Hah! I wasn't going to join you anyway! Sucker!" It screeched loudly.

"Wha-" But Nanashi didn't get to finish his thought as it jumped up, spat a tiny fireball in his face and quickly ran off. "Ow!" He winced, and sighed in defeat as he watched the onion-poultry hybrid scurry away on its bird legs.

"Don't worry, Nanashi. That demon was just being difficult. Let's just try again, okay?" Asahi patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Nanashi groaned. Being a Hunter wasn't going to be easy on him.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: And that's the end of chapter 1. I'm not going to make any promises about updates to this story (if you didn't like it, then this probably doesn't matter to you anyway :P) because most authors usually break them when they do. It all depends on how long my interest lasts, and if something else pulls it away (again, no promises!) from writing. I've been busy this past year, and will probably continue to be busy, so updates will most certainly be inconsistent.**

 **If you have any thoughts or constructive criticism, it'd be great if you could leave them in a review! But regardless of whether you left a review or not, I appreciate you taking the time to read through this chapter! Thanks!**


	2. Much better than Tokyo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Sorry for the delay; didn't mean for this chapter to take as long as it did. At the very least, though, it's a little longer than the first! Enjoy!**

* * *

After recruiting a few more demons (some of Nanashi's demons having to be recruited with Asahi's help) Asahi received a message on her phone.

"Emergency: We've received word that the angels have captured one of our own. Go to Sky Tower immediately and…" Asahi mumbled as she read the rest of the message to herself. When she was finished reading, she looked up to see Nanashi look up from his phone; evidently, he had received the message as well. "You got it, right? You think we should go for it?"

"Sky Tower's nearby, but there's no information about how tough those angels are. We could get creamed." Nanashi cautioned.

"Maybe… But it's not like there's anyone else who could help! Besides, this message has to have gone to other Hunters too, so we'll definitely have back-up. I think we'll be okay!"

"Hm…" Nanashi sighed, and then spoke. "If you say so. Hopefully we _will_ have back-up, otherwise we could be in some serious shit. If so, we _run_ , okay?" Nanashi pointed a finger at Asahi to emphasize his point. "If we die, we're not going to save those Hunters anyway so there's no point in getting ourselves killed."

"Fine. Let's go, Nanashi!" Her green eyes flickered with determination as they proceeded toward Sky Tower, battling against and negotiating with some demons along the way, but not encountering anything particularly dangerous.

* * *

When they arrived at Sky Tower, they noticed two other Hunters arguing with some angels; the Power's gleaming red armor and the Angel's glistering skin starkly contrasted with the flat and dull appearance of the Hunters.

"C'mon, he barely stuck his head inside! What's the big deal?" One of the Hunters, wearing a simple grey metal helmet and red protective vest, argued.

The Power spoke in a sneery, arrogant tone. "Degree is irrelevant. For this transgression, you and your comrade shall all be smote."

"There's no reasoning with this thing, man!" The other Hunter, wearing a green helmet and brown vest, said to his partner. "What the hell do we do?! We can't just leave him here!" He jabbed a finger over to a slumped person in the corner, barely visible in the darkness.

"So those are angels, huh…" Asahi muttered to herself. She and Nanashi were standing a safe distance away, having yet to be noticed by either party. "Think we should confront 'em?" She whispered to the punk-haired teenager beside her.

"They seem pretty stiff with their position…" Nanashi mulled. "But if anyone could reason with them, it'd be you. Only thing is, we lose the element of surprise. And we don't even know how tough they are, so if negotiations go sour, we could be at a real disadvantage." Nanashi hummed. "It's your call, Asahi."

Asahi hummed as well. "…If they're too tough for us to fight, I wonder what difference a sneak attack would even make to begin with. Our best shot is probably to try to reason with them. But…" She drawled. "I want you to sneak up behind that female angel so that if things do go to hell, we can still get the jump on them."

Nanashi nodded in agreement. "I'm impressed. Guess you do have your moments of brilliance after all." He teased. Asahi raised an eyebrow but smirked nonetheless. She directed Nanashi to where she wanted him to be, and he moved into position.

Asahi approached the angels with a confident and purposeful stride, surprising both the Hunters and the angels, though the latter did not show it.

"Eh? What are you doing here, kid?" The red-vested Hunter spoke with slight panic in his voice. "This place is way too dangerous! Get out of here!" Asahi ignored him and looked to the angels.

"Hm? Another Unclean One has approached us, but it is merely a child this time…" The female Angel spoke.

"Yes. My name is Asahi, and I'd like to help resolve this conflict between you and us Hunters."

"Whoa, you're a Hunter, kid?!" The green-vested Hunter exclaimed. "But you're so young…" Asahi ignored him as well, and continued to speak with the angels.

Meanwhile, Nanashi snuck up behind the female Angel, slowly and carefully drawing the katana on his back with a quiet 'shing.' He approached as silently as he could, until he was practically right behind the angel. The Hunters noticed him and were about to react to his presence before he desperately gestured them not to. They quelled themselves down, and Nanashi's presence remained hidden to the angels. Asahi saw Nanashi's frantic gestures in the corner of her eye and suppressed a laugh, willing herself to stay focused and continue negotiating with the angels.

" _Heh… How crude. Though I suppose everyone starts off fighting smart when they're weak._ " Dagda remarked.

Also unbeknownst to the angels was the fact that Asahi was charging up a Zio spell behind her back, sparks of electricity crackling inaudibly in her hand. Sudama whispered the skill to her earlier, allowing her to use the spell without having to summon the demon in question, which was proving to be useful in this situation. And by tapping into Dagda's knowledge, she could see that the female Angel was weak to electricity-based attacks.

"…And that's why you should let them go." Asahi finished. She glanced to the Hunters behind her, who had impressed and approving looks on their faces. She looked back to the angels, who still remained stone-faced.

The angels remained silent for several moments, before the Power finally spoke. "I see no reason to believe her. Any and all transgressors must be eliminated without exception, as per Lord Merkabah's orders."

"Indeed." The female Angel said. "You Unclean Ones have sinned, and shall be punished accordingly."

"What?! Aw c'mon, these angels have heads full of bricks!" One of the Hunters behind Asahi groaned.

Asahi clicked her tongue. It was now or never, before the angels got ready to fight. She nodded subtly to Nanashi, who returned it in kind and readied his katana. In one swift motion, she pulled her hand out from behind her back and discharged the Zio spell at the female Angel. The Angel cried in pain as the electricity coursed through her body, causing her turquoise wings to flap erratically. Nanashi took this opportunity to slice her head clean off, killing the Angel instantly. The decapitated body fell to the ground and crumbled into dust.

The startled Power slowly backed away, his previous stone-faced composure quickly being overcome by fear. " _Pathetic angels. Claiming their 'righteousness,' 'order,' and other nonsense, but they're still spooked when one of their comrades falls easily._ " Dagda sneered. " _Go on girl; finish that pitiful thing off already!_ "

" _Wait. It's scared, right? Maybe we can use that to leverage it into becoming our ally._ " Asahi grinned smugly at the Power, walking toward him as he backed himself into a corner. "So, how was that? Watching your comrade die just -" She snapped her fingers. "- Like that. Too bad you're about to follow her, unless…" She drew the word out with a tinge of wickedness in her voice, causing the Hunters and Nanashi nearby to shudder. "If you become my ally, then I'll let you live. Sound good?" The Power nodded without hesitation, and Asahi smirked victoriously as she clicked a few commands on her smartphone and the Power was transferred to her phone. " _See? Now I'm stronger, and that's what you wanted out of your Godslayer, right?_ "

" _Hmph. Can't argue there, I suppose. I don't want you treating that thing with any respect, though. It deserves none._ " Dagda's harsh words echoed through Asahi's mind.

"Whew! That could have taken a turn for the worse! Thanks, you two. You really saved our bacons there," The green-vested Hunter extended his hand out for Nanashi, who shook it. Asahi and the other Hunter shook hands as well.

Suddenly, a blinding light illuminated the dark halls of the entrance to Sky Tower, and when the light subsided, a divine presence was felt. A blue-skinned angel wrapped in red wings emerged from the darkness that once again filled the room. "What is this?" It spoke coldly, glancing and noticing the crumbled remains of the female Angel.

"Oh shit." The red-vested Hunter's arms drooped to his side in defeat. "That's the archangel Aniel. We don't stand a chance against him."

"Mere humans would dare slay the Lord's messengers? How horrifying. Truly a sin only Unclean Ones would commit." He spat. "Hmph. I shall dispose of thee in His Honor." He raised a hand and charged electricity in his hand. Though, unlike Asahi's Zio, this spell was considerably stronger. Aniel waved his hand, discharging the enormous sparks of the Ziodyne and blasting the Hunters away. They collided against the wall and fell unconscious. "You Filth sully the presence of the pure world Lord Merkabah wishes to create. It is our duty as the Lord's agents to purify the world of such filth. If you do not resist, I shall make your deaths swift."

"Oh crap!" Asahi shouted as Aniel launched a lightning bolt at both of them, forcing them to jump in separate directions to avoid being fried. She swiftly summoned her demons to fight, and Nanashi did the same. She commanded her Centaur to use Bufu, which was easily brushed off by Aniel. He responded by casting Ziodyne at the horse demon, instantly destroying it and sending it back to Asahi's demon stock. Sudama panicked since its Zio spells were useless against the new enemy, and threw itself at Aniel in the heat of the moment, only to be crushed with little resistance under the archangel's fist.

Nanashi directed his Onmoraki to cast Agi, which was also met by indifference by Aniel, and he responded by unleashing another Ziodyne, killing Nanashi's demons with ease. "As I would expect. Such Filth could not possess any true power and could only defeat enemies with deception and trickery. How _vile_." Aniel spat. "Only an angel could fight with honor."

Asahi cringed at his hypocrisy. "What's so honorable about picking on people weaker than you?!"

" _Silence_! I will not heed the words of Filth. They are spun in ways that merely serve to corrupt those pure of heart. It is our duty as Lord Merkabah's faithful that we purge the world of such corruption." Aniel declared.

Asahi was quickly becoming sick of the archangel's bigotry, but she knew just the thing to get on his nerves. "Is that so?" She summoned her newly acquired Power from her stock, whose head was hung down in shame as Aniel's face contorted in fury. "Not so 'faithful' now, huh?"

"F-Forgive me, Lord Aniel…" The Power uttered meekly. Asahi ordered the angel to charge at Aniel, and it obeyed reluctantly.

" **Fool!** You shall pay dearly for your betrayal!" Aniel shouted, unleashing a Megidola at the Power. The purple almighty energy exploded, vaporizing the Power and inciting a scream from it. It vanished in a flash of magnetite.

"Shit! This is bad…" Asahi cursed under her breath. She scrolled through her Demon Summoning Program and saw no more demons of hers she could summon.

"Let's get out of here, Asahi!" Nanashi shouted from across the room, waving her over.

"Heck no! I'm not gonna leave these other Hunters here to die!" She shot back.

"What the hell, Asahi?! I thought we agreed to run if things went south! We're going to die if we keep fighting Aniel!" Nanashi yelled. Despite his words, though, he too felt reluctant about leaving the Hunters behind.

"I'm not backing down!" She said thickly. "At the very least, I'll distract this angelic ass so you can get the Hunters out of here! Got it?"

"But-" He was cut off.

" **Got it?!** " She reinforced. Nanashi winced, but nodded. He picked up one of the Hunters sprawled on the floor by his arms and began to drag him out of the tower, whispering apologies by dragging him across the ground.

Asahi turned back to her opponent. She was in a bad position with no demons and probably wouldn't last long without them. " _Hey Dagda, don't suppose you could give me a bit of a hand here?!_ " She said in her head. " _I know you can probably bring me back to life as many times as you need, but wouldn't it be easier for you if I didn't die to begin with?_ "

Dagda huffed. " _Fine, I'll help you out a little. Don't expect me to help you out in every stupid situation you get into, though. You're still weak, and no amount of smart fighting will let you win against enemies leagues stronger than you._ " Asahi heard him snap his fingers, and she found a new demon in her phone – another Aniel. " _Heh. If it flipped out at seeing one of its underlings betray him, I can't wait to see how it reacts to itself. That demon will last just long enough for this battle, so have your fun with it while you can, kid._ "

Without delay, Asahi summoned the Aniel copy; this one had blue wings and a grey body, with the same distinct green markings across its skin that Asahi bore.

"What is this preposterousness?! Not only can the Unclean Ones corrupt angels, but they can create false angels as well?!" Aniel said in a combination of bewilderment and extreme disgust.

The Aniel imitation opened his eyes to reveal the same glowing green irises that Asahi had. He wordlessly conjured a powerful force spell in his palms – Zandyne – and hurled it at the real Aniel, who staggered backward upon the impact of the high-powered attack.

Aniel retaliated by launching a Ziodyne back at his imposter, who recoiled in a similar manner. The two archangels traded blows as Asahi sneaked over to the other Hunter and proceeded to drag him outside of the Sky Tower as well. She ran into Nanashi on the way back in, and they entered together to save the last Hunter in the corner, when –

Aniel burned down the imitation created by Dagda with one last spark of electricity, the imposter letting out a small, feeble cry of pain before vanishing. The surviving Aniel was clearly looking worse for the wear, with several nasty bruises on his skin and torn wings from the forceful winds of several Zandynes. The demonic manner in which he growled belied his angelic nature as he slowly approached the two teenagers, who slowly backed away in fear. He charged up a dangerous combination of Ziodyne and Megidola and was about to unleash the spell when he suddenly gasped, lurching forward from the impact of another Zandyne spell against his back. Then, the sound of a blade being drawn and swung echoed throughout the room.

Aniel was split clean in half from a vertical slice from behind and the spell in his hands dissipated as the two halves fell to the ground and crumbled to dust. Standing behind what was once an archangel bent on smiting the young not-Hunters was the Liberator of Tokyo himself. His green eyes (not glowing, unlike Asahi's) shone with a silent determination and confidence, and the foreign blue garb of a Samurai of Mikado distinguished him from the rest of the Tokyoites in the room.

" _Tch… These two._ " The god in Asahi's head grunted.

"That was superb, Flynn." A young woman with a short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a female Samurai uniform and a red scarf around her neck, strode confidently beside Flynn.

Flynn let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Isabeau. Your attack weakened him enough for me to finish him off." He said to the woman beside him. Then, he looked to the adolescent Hunters. "And thanks to you both, as well. We would not have made it in time were it not for your efforts."

Asahi smirked. "You're welcome! And thanks for saving us, too! It's really cool to be saved by the legendary Flynn and Isabeau!" She giggled slightly at the end. Nanashi rolled his eyes at her giddiness, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh… I don't think I'm deserving of such a title." Isabeau scratched her cheek awkwardly. "I think much of the praise deserves to go to Flynn…"

"Nonsense, Isabeau," Flynn shook his head. "You've helped immensely in our fight for Tokyo. I couldn't have made it this far alone. You must give yourself more credit than that."

Isabeau sighed, and then smiled. "Thank you, Flynn. Now, shall we tend to the wounded?" She motioned to the unconscious Hunters lain outside and in the corner. "You two have already done so much, but I'm afraid we still need your help taking them back to Kinshicho." She said to the novice Hunters as she made her way to one of the Hunters outside the tower.

"Of course! Anything to help Miss Isabeau!" Asahi eagerly followed her idol, while Flynn glanced to Nanashi and chuckled.

"Your friend is quite eager, isn't she?" Nanashi chuckled as well.

"Yeah. She's a big fan of you two."

"We'll have to continue to live up to her admirations, then." Flynn nodded. He made his way over to the slumped-over Hunter in the corner, who, after a brief diagnosis done by Flynn, declared he was alive and still breathing. "Mind giving me a hand with this…?"

"It's Nanashi. And sure thing!" He and Flynn each slung an arm of the unconscious Hunter over their shoulders and walked out of Sky Tower, following Isabeau and Asahi who were farther up ahead.

As they were walking back to Kinshicho, carrying the Hunters on their shoulders, Dagda spoke up again. " _Hey kid, I don't want you getting too comfy with these so-called 'Liberators,' got it?_ " He warned. " _Spouting off about saving Tokyo and what-not… They have no idea what they're talking about._ "

"… _What do you mean?_ " Asahi asked, though she had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

" _Let me ask you, kid; do you_ like _living in Tokyo?_ "

Asahi pondered the question somewhat. Tokyo was home to an infestation of demons, with destruction happening on every street corner every hour. Tensions were always high, and conflicts often broke out, between demon and human, demon and demon, or – far more often than she'd like – human and human. And innocents would always get caught in the middle of it, getting injured, or worse. The struggle for survival had been taxing on everyone involved. But…

It's still Tokyo. It's the place where she grew up, and where she met Nanashi. The place where she had many bad memories, but a few precious, unforgettable ones as well.

" _Oh come on, kid. You'd hang onto this hellhole just because of your emotional attachment to it? Even you yourself admit it's no place to live. Wouldn't you want somewhere peaceful to spend your life?"_ Dagda spoke in a more compassionate tone than usual, though there were still traces of his usual harshness and irritation laced into his voice.

" _Well…_ "

" _Ah, forget it. You've only just dipped your toes in the horrors this world has to offer. When you've seen the full extent of them… I'm sure you'll see where I'm coming from, and why the optimism of those two Samurai is severely misguided._ "

Asahi held tightly on to the doubts she had about Dagda's claims, but the usual spring in her step faltered slightly, and Isabeau had to adjust to match her slower pace.

" _Just dipped my toes, huh…_ " Asahi bit her lip, but shook away those thoughts and focused on walking back to Kinshicho. One foot in front of the other.

* * *

" _Idiots_ , the both of you." Asahi's dad slapped both her and Nanashi on their hung heads. They had arrived at the Kinshicho Hunter's Association with Flynn and Isabeau to get the wounded Hunters some medical attention when Asahi approached her father and informed him of the happenings at Sky Tower. "Just be thankful that Flynn and Isabeau showed up to save your sorry butts. I know you two want to be Hunters, but you're technically not even old enough to have smartphones. You can't just throw yourself into unknown situations willy-nilly like that." He scolded.

"I know, but…" Asahi responded meekly.

Asahi's dad turned to Nanashi. "And Nanashi, why in the world did you agree to this? I thought I asked you to persuade **her** _out_ of this, not to let her persuade **you** _into_ it!"

"Sorry, Boss…" Nanashi mumbled.

Boss let out a deep sigh. "I suppose what's done is done, though. You two have shown you're more than capable of being Hunters, and you have the Liberator of Tokyo's glowing recommendation to thank for that." He jerked his head in Flynn's direction, who was seated at a nearby bar stool, discussing something with Isabeau. "So you two want to be Hunters, huh? Though I think I already know the answer to that question."

"I want to fight to protect Tokyo. I can't stand staying on the sidelines for any longer." Asahi said confidently.

Nanashi nodded in agreement. "I want to contribute as well. We all live in the same city, don't we? Makes sense that we all work together to keep it safe."

Boss grinned. "Kids these days… So headstrong and confident. You know what? I think you two will make fantastic Hunters. You're both all too familiar with the reality of the world we live in, so it hardly makes a difference if you start now." He put both of his hands out, palms up. "I'll need to borrow both of your smartphones so I can register you two as Hunters," The two teenagers eagerly pulled out their smartphones and were about to hand them to him before he suddenly pulled his hands away. "But only if you promise to be more careful next time. You won't always be able to count on someone strong enough to save you if you get in trouble, and I'd rather not think about what would happen in that scenario."

"Right. We'll make sure to be extra careful." Asahi responded.

"Nanashi? Watch her back. She says she'll be careful, but I know her recklessness will get her into trouble anyway."

"Wha-" Asahi was about to retort, before being cut off.

"Of course. Like I've always done." Nanashi then proceeded to stare at Asahi's back.

Boss chuckled. "Always the smartass. You may not be my son by blood, but I wonder what I did wrong to raise you like this." Nanashi laughed, and Asahi huffed. "Here, I'll take your smartphones now." He took their smartphones and jot down their serial numbers. "Hm. I recognize these numbers. No better way to honor those two than to use their smartphones, I suppose…" He mumbled to himself.

"Isn't this exciting, Nanashi?" Asahi turned to Nanashi. "We're finally going to be real, bonafide Hunters!"

"I'm happy for you two." Isabeau said, approaching the two, with Flynn following suit.

"Hehe. Thanks, Miss Isabeau!" Dagda growled in Asahi's mind as he caused Asahi to feel a small headache. She barely managed to suppress a wince.

"I think you'll find the experience to be quite fulfilling." Flynn added. "Especially with how motivated and determined you two are. But like your father said… please take care. Tokyo is a dangerous place, and I'd hate to see either of you meet an early demise. You both have many things to accomplish in your lifetime." He said in a serious tone. Asahi and Nanashi shared a similarly serious glance and nodded to each other.

"Yes… I can see an enormous amount of potential in both of you. You may grow to accomplish great things in your lives, considering how strong you are already. Holding your own against an archangel is no easy feat." Isabeau added.

"I agree. In fact, I can already sense an impressive degree of power dwelling within you." Flynn said to Asahi. "That power… it isn't entirely yours, is it?"

Asahi's eyes widened. "You can tell?"

Flynn nodded. "It is of a very intense and primal nature… with as many gods as I have fought, I am all too familiar with how it feels. That, along with the mysterious green markings you bear over your body…"

"Hey, you can see those too?" Nanashi asked.

"Green markings?" Isabeau frowned. "I'm afraid I see no such thing on Asahi."

"I'm not sure what you three are talking about, either. Did something happen to my daughter?" Boss asked concernedly.

"Hm… Quite mysterious, indeed." Flynn rubbed his chin. "It may be a case of demonic possession. A demon has lent you its power, but it most likely desires something in return. I would be careful with how you use that power."

" _Heh… Not bad. Flynn's deduction is spot on. He has no idea what he's doing, trying to save Tokyo, but he's strong enough to pull it off, at least._ " Dagda commented. " _But that just means you need to be_ twice _as strong as he is, got it? He can't stand in our way._ "

" _I respect Flynn, okay? I'm not going to do anything to hurt him or Miss Isabeau._ "

" _Can't say the same thing for them when it comes to you._ _They aren't saints; even_ they'll _turn on their allies if they're stabbed in the back enough times._ " Dagda's tone became playfully venomous. " _Oh, and I'll make sure they're stabbed in the back_ plenty _of times, so don't worry about having to do it yourself._ " Asahi growled inaudibly and clenched her fists.

Nanashi speaking snapped Asahi out of her anger. "Did you _actually_ sign your soul away, Asahi?" He had a look of astonishment on his face.

Asahi sweatdropped. "Uh…"

"Demonic possession?" Boss asked. "What on _earth_ happened to you, Asahi?"

"Er…"

Isabeau cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. "Regardless of how she came to acquire that power, I have no doubt her righteous nature will prevent her from straying off the correct path. Now, we have some other matters to attend to…" She turned to Flynn.

"Ah, yes. Isabeau and I must depart now. We must head to Ginza to see Masakado."

"You two have everything you need?" Boss asked, and the Samurai nodded. "Great. See you soon." They waved and headed out the doors of the bar. Boss then turned to the teenagers. "Hey, you two. I need you guys for a second." They turned to Boss, who was still holding the smartphones in his hands. "What do you want your Hunter names to be? I doubt "Masamune" or "Saxophone Slayer" would be a good fit for either of you." He chuckled at Manabu's Hunter name, while Nanashi and Asahi smirked.

"Huh. Hadn't really given it much thought." Nanashi scratched his head. "Get back to me. I know Asahi's going to take a while to decide anyway." He jabbed a thumb to her."

"H-Hey! Geez, why's everybody on my case today…?" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Hm… I don't know. I've been thinking about it for so long but I still can't decide…"

" _Decide… Heh, how about Deicide, kid? Fitting, considering what you are now._ " Dagda suggested.

" _You…!_ " Asahi growled in her thoughts. " _You just won't let me forget that for even a single moment, huh?_ "

" _Not as if any of your other ideas were better. 'Black Rose'? 'Valkyrie'? Give me a break._ " He mocked.

" _Hmph._ " Regardless, Asahi relented and requested her Hunter name to be Deicide.

"Deicide?" Boss' eyebrows rose. "Don't know what kind of manga or anime or whatever you kids are into, but if that's what you want, then…" He typed the name into her smartphone and jotted it down on a piece of paper he had beside him. "Done. Here." Asahi took her smartphone back. "Nanashi, you got any ideas for your Hunter name?"

Nanashi let out a long breath. "Maybe… Akira?" At the mention of that name, several heads around the bar shot up and looked in his direction. "Oh… right. Not exactly a name Hunters like to hear."

"Why'd you think of the name 'Akira' of all names, anyway?" Asahi asked.

"I don't know… Call me crazy, but I heard it in a dream I had last night and for some reason it just… stuck with me. It didn't really feel like a normal dream, either. Maybe that's why."

"You're going to get a lot of attention – and not the good kind," Boss warned. "I'd advise against choosing that as your Hunter name."

"Hmm…" Nanashi pursed his lips. "I really can't think of anything else. And besides, I think the name – negative connotation aside – fits me pretty well, don't you think, Asahi?"

"Uh, I suppose so. Yeah, actually, I think so!" She said, becoming surer of herself. "You were probably called that in another life. Probably why it fits you." Nanashi smiled at her confirmation.

Boss sighed. "Don't know why you're so dead-set on naming yourself Akira, but okay. Just don't come running to me if this bites you in the ass later on." With that, he proceeded to register Nanashi's Hunter name as Akira. "Kids these days have some odd choices in names, huh?" He muttered to himself. Once he was finished registering Nanashi's smartphone, he handed it back to its owner. "Don't get yourselves killed. That's all I'm asking."

Asahi beamed. "Thank you so much, Dad!" Asahi's dad grunted, but still smiled at how pleased she was. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Boss!" Nanashi was happy as well. "I don't have to give you a kiss on the cheek too, do I…?" He trailed off.

Boss laughed. "No, no, that's fine. I'm glad you two are happy." He glanced at his wristwatch. "It's on the hour. You should be receiving your first missions any moment now."

Right on cue, their smartphones buzzed and sounded off to indicate they received new notifications. When they opened up their phones, there were several new Hunter missions available.

After glancing through the list of missions and having to pass on them because they were too difficult for novice Hunters, they stumbled across a single low-ranking mission.

" _plz stop fight_ _"_

" _Pleez sum1, hellp N0zomi. Nozomi's in trubble! Find me Ueno, in Ameyok0 Way pleez kum_ "

"…Can just anyone submit requests for Hunters?" Nanashi wrinkled his brow. "Maybe the kid of another Hunter got a hang of their phone and decided to screw around with it."

"Probably. Still… There are worse places to start. And it's not as if there'll be any more new missions for a while. It's specific enough to mention a location, at the very least." Asahi looked up from her phone. "What do you think, Nanashi? Couldn't hurt to try."

"I don't know… it's still a little too cryptic for my liking, and Boss did say we should try to be careful. I think we should run this by-" Nanashi began, but Asahi already clicked "Accept" on her smartphone. "…Him."

"C'mon Nanashi, what's the worst that could happen?"

Nanashi sighed. " _Clearly_ you've forgotten bothincidents that happened at Kinshi Park and Sky Tower… A miracle's not going to happen every time we get ourselves into a stupid situation."

"And _clearly_ you've forgotten I have a knack for finding ways out of even the stupidest of situations." Asahi retorted with a smug smirk. "And besides, I have an ace up my sleeve I can fall back whenever I need." She continued. " _Right?_ "

Dagda exhaled loudly in her mind. " _Don't make a habit of it, girl. Shall I remind you of the consequences of pushing my generosity too far?_ "

She looked at Nanashi, who had an eyebrow raised but was grinning at her. " _…No, I understand._ " She thought to Dagda. " _I still think this is the best lead to finding opponents in our league, though. If we just wander aimlessly, we're probably going to find enemies we can kick over easy or enemies who will do the same to us._ "

" _Hmph. Like I said, don't rely on my power too much. Just continue being a competent Godslayer and everyone will be happy._ "

"Asahi? You okay?" Nanashi's smirk was replaced with an expression of confusion and concern. "You're kind of zoning out there…"

"Huh? Oh." Asahi smiled to comfort him, but his expression remained.

"You've been doing that more often recently… Are you okay? A lot's gone on _just_ today, and we're about to go and do a mission… I think we should take a break."

Asahi was touched by his concern for her wellbeing, but Dagda simply scoffed. She visualized herself in her mind kicking Dagda in the shin, and she was pleasantly surprised to hear him grunt in pain. " _Damn… You're pushing your luck there, kid._ "

Asahi ignored him and responded to Nanashi. "Yeah, maybe… Like you said, a lot's happened today, and we could probably use the rest." Nanashi blinked loudly.

"Wow. That was surprisingly easy." Nanashi remarked. "Seriously, what happened? You're stubborn as a mule normally."

"A lot's happened today." Asahi repeated flatly. "Anyway, something about taking a break?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna head to my room now. Night, Asahi." With that, Nanashi waved and turned to exit the club.

Boss approached and stood behind her. "Asahi… I don't know what it is that happened to you for you to change like this, but…" He began, and Asahi turned to face him. "Please tell your old man about it. He worries about you. Same with Nanashi."

"…Yeah."

"Just tell me whenever you feel you're ready. But please don't wait too long. If something really bad happened to you and neither me nor Nanashi could do anything to stop it, I don't know if either of us could live with that regret." He pulled Asahi into a hug. "I love you, Asahi."

"…I love you too, dad."

Eventually Asahi retired to her room, took off her hat and shoes, and barely managed to mumble a coherent "good night" to her roommate as exhaustion took a hold of her body.

That night, Asahi dreamed of a world different from Tokyo, a vast field of vibrant flowers with a beautiful night sky, filled with ominously glittering stars. A pleasantly cool breeze blew across the field and the flowers rustled quietly.

" _Much better than Tokyo, don't you think?_ "

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I may consider writing shorter chapters so I can upload more often. Not a huge fan of limiting the length of a chapter like that, though, since there may not always be a good stopping point in the story. That may happen though, depending on how busy I am in the future.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated; I'd love to hear your thoughts and criticisms! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Forest of Fairies?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, I haven't given up on this chapter. I've just been lazy and procrastinating. :P Procrastinating from doing other work too, which probably isn't good...**

 **Silly but probably irrelevant title is silly.**

* * *

In the morning, an alarm clocked blared loudly and obnoxiously at its scheduled time.

Asahi slowly cracked her eyes open, the room dark and absent of light aside from the dim glow of the digital display of her clock. She groggily groped for it to shut the alarm off, and then switched the lamp on her night table on. Despite its softness, the light momentarily blinded her, taking a few blinks for her vision to adjust. The other bed in the room was empty and already made, indicating her roommate had already gotten up and left.

She sat up and let out an enormous yawn, stretching her arms above her head and blinking away the tears in her glowing green eyes after. The disheveled black hair that was lifted from her yawn fell down onto her shoulders. She glanced around. It was the same room she's slept in for all of her teenage years. The same bed. The same lamp and night stand. The same posters of various anime and manga plastered across the walls.

The same small green ghost watching her sleep.

" _Wait, what?!_ " Asahi's head quickly darted back to the corner of the room. Sure enough, a dimly luminescent green shape lingered there, standing out in the gentle light of the lamp. She squinted and made it out to be vaguely humanoid, possessing (pun not intended. She quickly reprimanded herself) tiny arms and legs, and a tiny, downcast face. Oddly enough, it also had a pompadour hairstyle.

Upon realizing it was being watched, its expression slowly lifted. "Y-You… You can see me?" Its masculine voice sounded hopeful.

Asahi's response was to slowly sneak back under her covers, still warily watching the ghost.

"Wha- Hey!" The ghost floated over to where her head was hidden underneath her blanket. "You _can_ see me, right?! Answer me!" It demanded.

"Alright, alright, I can see you!" Asahi grumbled, throwing her blanket off her for the second time. "What's your problem, anyway?"

The ghost sneered. "Hmph, my problem is that no one is able to _see_ me, and the first person who finally can is acting so rude and disrespectful to me! Don't you know who I am?!"

"Do I even want to know?" Asahi raised an eyebrow. " _Probably not._ " She thought.

It ignored the sarcasm in her voice. "Naturally. I," It paused, and bowed for dramatic effect. "Am Navarre. In life, I was the pride of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado; a Samurai!" He declared pridefully.

Asahi scoffed. "Doesn't mean much when you're dead."

Navarre recoiled at the rejection. "B-But I was a _Samurai!_ _Flynn_ is a Samurai! Surely that must carry some weight with you!"

"So what? Not many people who become a Samurai will ever be as great as Flynn. And I bet _you're_ in the majority." She said pointedly.

"Urgh…" Navarre groaned. "Never has my ego suffered such fierce blows since my untimely death…"

"And what the heck were you doing, watching me sleep?" Asahi accused, pointing a finger at the ghost.

"Huh?! Well, I was, er, uh-" He stumbled over his words.

"Creepy-ass ghost." Asahi spat. "I'm still a teenager, and I don't even know how old you were when you died."

"Y-You didn't even give me a chance to explain…" He whimpered.

"Whatever. Just get out of here by the time I'm done getting ready." Asahi scowled, scratching her head. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "And don't you **dare** come in while I'm in here!" She yelled, her voice muffled by the door.

Several minutes passed, and the bathroom door swung open. She had her hat, goggles, and shoes back on as she stepped out. "Ah, much better." She smiled, and then noticed Navarre was still there. "Oh, you're still here?" She asked in a noticeably gentler tone.

"Eh?" Navarre was put-off by her drastic change in demeanor. "Oh… Yes. I apologize for lingering. I… shall be off." He turned to go out the room.

"Wait." Navarre stopped, and turned back toward Asahi with a curious look, who began to walk toward him. "You said that no one except me was able to see you, right?" Navarre nodded apprehensively. "That must be pretty lonely. Sorry for my attitude earlier. I tend to be pretty grumpy when I first wake up in the morning."

"Oh? I thought it was simply that time of the-" Navarre began.

" _Pushing_ it." Asahi said through barred teeth, causing Navarre to wince. "Anyway," She sighed. "My name's Asahi. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand out to shake, though there was less friendliness in her tone than before.

"N-Navarre. Likewise." Navarre accepted the handshake with both of his tiny hands. To Asahi's amusement and Navarre's chagrin, his hands simply phased through her hand. They gave up on the handshake, opting to exchange nods instead. "And I would like to apologize for my attitude as well. Though I assure you it wasn't my intention to watch you sleep. I had just wandered into this room, looking for a place to hide, but you waking up and turning on the light drew my attention."

"Mhm." She hummed unbelievingly.

"Y-You don't believe me?" Navarre said with despair.

"I just find it a little odd you would go out of your way to find a place to hide when you're so caught up on finding someone who can see you and acknowledge your presence, rather than, you know, going where there'd be more people?" Asahi raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Navarre grimaced.

"Whatever. You got your wish, right?" She grabbed her bag and strapped it around her waist, checking her gear before walking out the door. "Feel free to follow me around if you like, but you better not do anything creepy." She warned.

"B-But I never… Urgh." Navarre shook his head and sighed, deciding to simply drop the topic and follow Asahi. Once they were outside the room, Navarre floated in front of the girl. "So where are we off to, hm?"

"Oh, you decided to follow me after all." Navarre's ghostly heart crumbled slightly when he saw the faintest bit of resentment in the girl's eyes. "We're going to my friend Nanashi's room so we can meet up and go on a Hunter mission!" Her voice had regained its usual cheeriness.

"Hm, a Hunter mission, you say?" Navarre hummed. "Yes, I've heard mention of a few such things, but I never stayed by any Hunters long enough to see what they were."

"In that case, you, Nanashi, and I are all in the same boat! This'll be our first Hunter mission as well!" Asahi smiled. "Not sure what to expect, but hopefully things'll go okay."

"Er…" The green ghost suddenly began glancing around.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Well, you know how nobody can see me except you?"

"Uh, yeah…" Asahi nodded, unsure of where Navarre was going with this.

"What do you think it would look like to other people if you were talking to a ghost they couldn't hear or see?"

Asahi was about to respond, but the realization quickly dawned on her and her eyes widened. "Oh." She glanced around as well, seeing the few people walking around in the underground district at that time in the morning giving her odd looks. "Ahaha…" She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Just… practicing lines for a… play I'm in later, haha. Ah…" She pursed her lips, choosing to remain silent and hurriedly walk to her friend's room.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at Nanashi's room. Not bothering to knock, Asahi barged in and wasn't surprised in the least by the sight she saw.

The boy was conked out on his messy bed, lying on his front with his head to the side. His mouth had a stream of drool flowing from it, leaving a stain of spit on the pillow.

"Oh… my…" Navarre uttered quietly.

"He always sleeps in, and it's near impossible to get him up in a reasonable amount of time most days. Let me try something new." Asahi strode purposefully toward the bed, conjuring a Zio in her hand. "Sorry, Nanashi." She discharged the spell onto the sleeping teen, whose body began to spasm violently from the electricity coursing through it. He let out a surprised cry of pain, and continued to twitch as the sparks died down. Asahi grimaced at the results of her experiment.

"Grr…" Nanashi glared angrily at his assailant, who winced.

"Maybe the shock treatment is a little harsh…" Navarre commented.

Nanashi heard that, and looked around confusedly for the source of the voice, eventually laying his eyes on the poltergeist. Immediately, all of his anger was forgotten and replaced with astonishment. "Asahi…" He slowly lifted a finger to point at Navarre. "…What's that? One of your demons? But we never…"

Navarre let out a gasp. "You can see me as well?!" He exclaimed, his face and body stretching in an almost comical manner at the news.

"Yeah, this ghost here – Navarre – he's been complaining about how nobody can see him, and just this morning he was lurking in my room." Asahi explained.

"Lurking?" Nanashi raised an eyebrow.

Navarre let out an irritated huff. "I assure you I was not-"

"Yeah, yeah." Asahi waved dismissively, to which Navarre groaned in defeat. "Anyway, I invited him to stay with me 'cause I felt bad for him, but it looks like you can see him too. You don't mind if he sticks around, right?"

"Well… Sure, I guess." His stare still held signs of distrust. "I think it'll be okay, just so long he doesn't do any more 'lurking.'" Nanashi pulled himself out of his bed, still dressed in his clothes from the previous day, and put on the shoes he left by the side of his bed. He was still noticeably twitchy while doing so, the results of Asahi's work still showing itself.

"I-" Navarre stopped, seeing it was pointless trying to defend himself. He hung his head, his appearance seeming to shrink slightly.

"Okay, are you ready, Nanashi?" He nodded. "Then let's go!" Asahi grinned and waved for him to follow as she exited the room.

After a brief stop at the bar to eat breakfast and finalize preparations (and say bye to Boss) they proceeded to the location mentioned in the mission description; Ameyoko Way in Ueno. On the way, they fought and recruited a few demons, with Navarre demonstrating he wasn't literal dead weight by using performance-enhancing –kaja skills to give Asahi and Nanashi the upper hand in battle. The two were also able to test out the Mapper app on their smartphones, which sent out what Asahi insisted on calling 'scan-y squares.'

"You know, for how eloquently you speak when persuading people you sure do have some silly names for things." Nanashi remarked. "Just like how you call one of your favorite songs I play on the guitar 'that super edge-rocky song with the organs'."

"Well, do you expect me to use the weird name you have for it? 'I'll Face Myself'? What does that even mean?"

"So you remember the name but you don't even bother to use it…" Nanashi sighed. If you played the game it's from, you'd understand. And the whole point of a name is so people understand who or what you're referring to, without having to give a ridiculous explanation like you normally do. An explanation which is usually inaccurate or unhelpful." He added. "I don't call you 'black haired girl with goggles and a helmet for some reason,'" Asahi pouted. "Just as you don't call me 'punk teenager who tries to look cool but sucks at it because he's into cute things.'" She giggled.

"No need to be so self-depreciating. Most boys your age couldn't admit that as easily as you do." She encouraged. "In fact, that's a sign of strength of character. Besides, I think it's pretty cute for you to be into fluff and romance stories." She teased.

Nanashi blushed and scratched his head awkwardly.

When they arrived, they encountered a blonde-haired woman in a red biker jacket and jeans standing in front of the stairs down to the underground district.

"Hey! Are you guys here about the quest?" The woman spoke in a chipper, squeaky voice that was a gross unfit for the body it came from.

"That's right." Nanashi nodded.

"Yeah. Are you Nozomi?" Asahi asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, that's me! Questgiver Nozomi!" She stuttered, but tried smiling reassuringly.

"Riiight. Uh, okay then." Asahi clapped her hands together. After a moment of silence, Asahi raised her shoulders. "Well? Give us some details! Who, what, when, where, why… Your description of the quest wasn't exactly specific."

"Oh, er, sorry…" Nozomi raised a finger to her chin, looking up. "Uh, who… Well, I guess it'd be this big mean fairy named King Frost. He's a jerk who's been hogging the spring in the Fairy Forest for so long, and he's been there for the past few days, too! He's probably just doing it so he can make the other fairies listen to him…" Nozomi whined.

"'King Frost?' 'Fairy Forest?'" Navarre looked quizzically at the woman. "Dear woman, do you have any clue how ridiculous all of this sounds?"

"Never heard of any 'Fairy Forest' in Tokyo." Asahi shook her head, and Nanashi did the same.

"W-Well, it exists! And I can show you, too!" Nozomi insisted. "All we have to do is take the terminal there!"

"And how do we do that? We can't go to a terminal we've never been to before." Asahi pointed out.

"That's not a problem! We can just use Nozomi's phone to go there. She has the right terminal registered!" 'Nozomi' pulled a phone out of her pocket.

"Uh, sure. Lead the way, then." Asahi replied. The suspicious blonde woman nodded, and turned to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, Asahi," Nanashi whispered. "You think we should follow? We can just back out now without 'Nozomi' noticing." He said in air-quotes.

"Well, this 'Nozomi' doesn't seem especially bright." Asahi whispered back. "What's the worst she could do? If she were trying to trick us, I think she's failed spectacularly in that regard. I say we follow her."

"Are you _mad_?" Navarre hissed. "I've seen many an airheaded woman lead men into traps, only to reveal how truly cunning they are and rob them, or even worse, _kill_ them!" His ghostly form shuddered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh god, that's what this is?" Nanashi asked fearfully. "Asahi, we _definitely_ shouldn't do this."

" _Don't listen to those two idiots._ " Dagda spoke up. " _Follow that woman and do the quest. There's something I want you to see._ "

Asahi sighed. "It'll be fine, guys. Not as if we can't handle ourselves, anyway. If it gets nasty, we just back out."

"I don't know if I trust you to do that since Sky Tower…" Nanashi frowned.

Asahi glanced back to the stairs. They'd been arguing for a while now, and 'Nozomi' was probably wondering if they were going to follow her or not. " _Quit wasting time, kid. Give 'em an ultimatum already._ "

Asahi nodded in response to Dagda's orders, though that only served to confuse the other two males. "Well, I'm going on my own then. Any objections?" She began walking toward the stairs.

"W-Wait! Asahi!" Nanashi reached out with his hand as he took a step forward. "Fine, we'll come with you! Seriously… you're so gung-ho all the time." He said.

She glared momentarily, before turning back toward the stairs. "Let's go, then." The other two followed her, albeit reluctantly.

After meeting up with the strange woman again (who patiently waited not too deep in the underground district) she led the trio to the Ueno terminal.

"Here it is! You can use Nozomi's phone to travel to the Fairy Forest!" 'Nozomi' chirped.

"Oh, but before we do that, I'm going to register the Ueno terminal on my phone first." Asahi pulled out her smartphone and looked for the terminal in the search mode. After a few moments, however, it still refused to show up. "Oh, c'mon…"

" _You've got to be kidding me. Don't know how you Tokyoites live off of this tech. Let me just register the terminal for you, kid._ " Suddenly, Asahi's phone found the terminal immediately and began to register the terminal automatically, completing the process in a matter of seconds.

"What the… how'd you register the terminal so quickly on your phone, Asahi?" Nanashi asked. "Maybe this phone's slow because of some of the websites Manabu's looked at on it…" He mumbled.

" _Hey kid, I've made a few tweaks to your phone while I was at it. No Godslayer of mine's going to use practically defunct tools._ " Dagda scoffed.

Asahi scrolled through her smartphone; it was considerably faster than before. Not to mention, she found a few new apps installed as well; ones that would boost her demons' power when she summoned them, and an app called Demolingual which would allow her to communicate with otherwise incomprehensible demons. It would save her the app points, at the very least.

"Are you guys done yet…?" The woman whined impatiently. "This can't wait forever, you know!"

"I say, I'm beginning to get a little nervous… I'm not sure I want to see what will happen if we displease her too much." Navarre whispered nervously.

"Women aren't the scary witches you make them out to be, ghost boy." Asahi retorted.

"Oh? And I don't suppose you'd be the exception, then?" Navarre sneered.

" _Watch_ it!" Asahi raised a fist, to which Navarre cowered from, despite his incorporeality.

"And… Done. Finally." Nanashi sighed. "Let's go then, not-Nozomi." Asahi kicked Nanashi's shin, who hissed silently in pain.

"Okay!" Not-Nozomi chirped, apparently oblivious. "Here, use my smartphone to go to the Yoyogi terminal! That's where the Fairy Forest is." Not-Nozomi handed not her phone to Asahi, who did as she was instructed.

The terminal activated, and the lights along the side of the spherical room began to glow yellow, enveloping everyone in a white light that engulfed them completely and transported them to the Yoyogi terminal.

After registering the Yoyogi terminal on their own phones, the Hunters plus ghost proceeded back into Tokyo, seeing that they were in an isolated area as a massive rock was blocking the road into it.

"Huh. Was wondering what was behind that rock. Guess this is it." Asahi turned to the pathway between a few of the buildings, seeing that it was oddly lined with cherry blossom trees. "Well, if there'd be a forest anywhere nearby here, it'd be in there. Let's go, Nanashi."

The male teenager beside her nodded. "Still, it's a little odd, don't you think? How's a forest exist in Tokyo? Plants need sunlight, and there's a distinct lack of it down here. The few plants I've seen around are already dead. Even if some plants were sustained on demonic magic, I find it hard to believe there's a demon strong enough to give rise to an entire forest." He discussed as they walked down the forested path. Cherry blossom petals were littered on the ground, and the petals blanketed the ground thicker as they walked deeper in.

"Well, Dad says the world we live in now wouldn't have been considered normal a couple of decades ago. Angels and demons are real, and there's an entire other civilization living on top of the bedrock over Tokyo." She pointed a finger upward. "Maybe some of the adults would find it hard to believe, but we grew up around this stuff. Ghost boy there's not all that unusual either." Asahi jabbed a thumb in Navarre's direction, who was too busy looking around to notice. "What are a couple more phenomena?"

Nanashi chuckled. "I guess you're right. I wish I could be as nonchalant as you toward this kind of thing."

Asahi giggled. She looked around, seeing the beautiful pink-petaled trees dance and shimmer, blowing around far more than the weak breeze of Tokyo could provide. It was slightly warmer in certain regions of the city due to human or demon activity, allowing for wind to exist, but with no sunlight, it tended to be rather cold most of the time. "Wow…" She breathed. "This is beautiful… _and romantic_." She thought the last part, looking at Nanashi, who was also taking in the sight around them.

She walked a little closer to Nanashi without him noticing.

"…Hm?" Navarre, who was silently following behind the two, noticed this. "Perhaps you're less of a witch than I thought." He mumbled to himself, grinning slightly. His attention was drawn away when he heard a pained whimper from behind him, seeing not-Nozomi clutching her head in pain and panting silently. "Are you alright?" Navarre asked.

"Mhm…" She mumbled. "My head hurts sometimes, but I don't know why. It's been hurting more and more too…" She cringed. "But it's okay! Nozomi says the best cure for any headache is to take a walk and get some fresh air!"

"Hm… If you say so." Navarre hummed, unconvinced, but chose to drop the topic regardless.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the end of the path and came across a wide river with a bridge across it. Now that the canopy of trees above them was cleared, they could see the ceiling again; pitch-black night, regardless of what time of day it was on the other side of the Firmament.

"Whoa, watch out Asahi. There're some gaps in the bridge." Nanashi warned. Sections of the bridge were collapsed, which left broken pieces of wood hanging from the structure, and in some of the shallower parts of the water below. "They're pretty wide, so-" He was interrupted by Asahi barreling past him and clearing the jump with ease. "You know, one of these days you ought to let me finish what I'm saying before just going." He spoke in a somewhat louder voice now that Asahi was across.

"What does it matter? I made it across, didn't I?" Asahi shrugged. "Now come on, jump across!" She gestured.

Nanashi backed up a few steps, intent on getting a running start. What he didn't anticipate was tripping on one of the boards of wood jutting out. He flew into the air with a height far too low to clear the jump, and he flailed as he approached the water.

"Nanashi!" Asahi lunged forward, barely grabbing his hand before he plunged into the water. He was dangling a few feet from the water.

"Ow, shit." He cursed, as he looked at the dark and murky waters below him. "And that," He pointed a finger to Asahi. "Is why you should think before you act."

"Even… though… you're the one… who followed… your own advice…?" Asahi grunted, though she was smiling. "Now hurry and… get up here already…! You're heavy…" She panted.

"Sorry, sorry." Nanashi reached up with his other arm and pulled himself back onto the bridge. After the two caught their breath, they continued along the bridge, jumping over the other gaps, though they were much more careful. Navarre watched in smug amusement as he simply floated over the gaps. Not-Nozomi was following, though she lagged behind as she suffered from more frequent and severe headaches, panting heavily as she struggled to catch up.

Once they eventually crossed the bridge and entered the Fairy Forest proper, they proceeded up some stairs and approached a massive cherry blossom tree.

"Wow… That's one big cherry blossom tree." Nanashi breathed.

"I know, right?!" Not-Nozomi beamed.

"Oh… Visitors?" A mature female voice spoke from the side. A blonde, curvy woman walked confidently toward the group. She wore a red biker jacket that exposed her lower stomach, and red shorts with black stockings. To complement the authoritative air she carried around her, she had various ammo belts and firearms on her person, the most notable being a sizable double-barreled shotgun slung on her back. A pair of hazel eyes peered through green rimless sunglasses.

"Heeeeey Nozomi!" Not-Nozomi squealed, suddenly transforming as she leapt at the new woman.

"Whoa there, homegirl!" Nozomi chuckled as the small, balloon-wearing fairy jumped onto her shoulders and clung affectionately. "Nice to see you too, Napaea."

"S-She's a fairy?!" Navarre exclaimed. The look of shock was present on the faces of the Hunters as well, both steeling themselves for a battle.

"Hey, hey, hold the phone! You two Hunters?" Behind her green sunglasses Nozomi's eyes looked to Asahi and Nanashi, who nodded warily. "Everyone settle down…" She said soothingly, and the teenagers lowered their guard slightly. "Napaea here's harmless. She's nothing like the angels and demons you're used to. She's just a fairy who wants to live a peaceful life in this forest."

"But… who are you?" Asahi asked.

Nozomi huffed proudly. "Me? I'm Nozomi, the leader of the fairies. The _real_ Nozomi," She added. "I used to be a Hunter before I was entrusted with their queen's powers in order to save them. It's a long story, but Flynn was involved in it."

"Flynn? So this is another one of his deeds…" The ghost looked at the forest surrounding him. "Figures he'd be responsible for this. Can't get enough of that ego-boosting 'heroism,' can he?" He muttered bitterly.

"Oh yeah? And what good deeds have _you_ done in life, slimeball?" Nozomi shot a glare at Navarre.

"Eh?! You can see me as well?" He exclaimed.

" _And_ hear you. Not like I want to, though." She crossed her arms. "I can already tell you're the kind of arrogant jackass who gets jealous of other people's accomplishments way too easily. Like, _way_ too easily."

"You tell him, Nozomi!" Napaea cheered. "He called the nice girl a witch! He's a jerk!" Nozomi continued her glare.

"Yeah, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this guy…" Nanashi narrowed his eyes at Navarre, who sighed in defeat at the triple-teaming.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Navarre groaned. "I'll be good. I promise! I, the great Samurai Navarre, vow-"

"Stop. Please." Asahi curtly demanded. Navarre obeyed, floating in silence.

"Thank god. Couldn't take much more of that babble." Nozomi adjusted her sunglasses. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm the leader of the fairies who live here in this forest. I don't think you guys came here just for sightseeing, if Napaea brought you here."

"Ah, yes!" Asahi quickly pulled out her phone from her belt, then frowned once she realized the mission description wouldn't tell her much anyway, and put her phone back. "Uh, well, we're here to stop some kind of fight. There's a 'King Frost' who's been causing some trouble for the other fairies, I understand…"

Nozomi's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, I know which fairy you're talking about. Yeah, I've been meaning to deal with that, but I can't seem to find my phone. My guns could only get me so far."

"Your phone? Asahi, don't you…" Nanashi gestured to her pouch, whose owner made a silent 'oh' before pulling out Nozomi's phone and handing it to her.

"Hey, my smartphone! Thanks! I was wondering where it-" Nozomi began, but was cut off by a vicious growl to her side.

Napaea, now detached from Nozomi's shoulder, began contorting and growling in the air before her skin blackened, her irises began to glow red, and her hands grew grotesque claws. The mutated fairy bared its newly-sprouted fangs before lunging at Asahi's hand and knocking the smartphone away. Asahi recoiled in pain and confusion.

" _Get back_!" Nozomi shouted, dashing between her and the berserk fairy. The blonde woman smacked Napaea away with the butt of her shotgun, knocking the fairy away and dazing it. She then cocked her shotgun and fired twice, peppering Napaea with deadly pellets and staining her colorful clothes black and red. Napaea's remains fell to the ground in a bloodied mess as her balloons drifted off toward the towering tree beside them. "Napaea…" Nozomi cringed.

"What the hell was that…?" Nanashi was wide-eyed in shock. "Nozomi, you said this forest was peaceful…"

"I…" Nozomi sighed. "I'm…" She began again, but huffed heavily.

"Is… she going to be alright?" Navarre asked concernedly. Nozomi's face showed clear signs of stress and distress.

After a few moments, Nozomi managed to compose herself and sighed one last time before looking back up to the other three people. "There's… been something happening to the fairies. Something that causes them to go crazy and attack stuff. Like Napaea just did," She gestured to the mutilated remains of the fairy but winced. "I don't know what the heck's causing it, but it's been spreading like a plague through the fairy population and creating all kinds of trouble. Some fairies are forced to fight each other, and the already small population keeps declining. Every day, we have to say goodbye to a few more fairies who were killed fighting the infected fairies or who were killed by whatever sick disease this is." Nozomi sucked in a pained breath. "I-I've been doing my best to control it and stop it, but it just keeps getting worse and worse… I'm letting the fairies down…"

"Nozomi, you are doing all you can to help the fairies." A divine, motherly voice spoke, somewhat similar in timbre to Dagda's. "Please do not blame yourself for what has happened." A flash of energy appeared beside Nozomi and a tall, feminine, and earthen figure materialized. She radiated an energy that seemed to carry the very essence of life itself, physically reflected in her clover leaf staff and a crown of flowers atop her head.

"But Danu, what if there _was_ something more that I could do? Maybe some demon snuck into the forest and infected some fairies, and I didn't do anything to stop it 'cause I was too busy taking pretty pictures! Or a fairy happened upon some weird trinket someone left in the forest and I wasn't there to tell them to get away from it!" Nozomi's voice rose and began to tremble at the end.

"No, there was truly nothing you could've done." Dagda's gruff voice spoke, for once outside of Asahi's head. In a similar flash of energy Dagda materialized beside Asahi. "This is the work of a far greater being."

"Dagda… I knew I sensed your presence. And in that of a young girl, no less." Danu's green eyes narrowed at Dagda.

"In… you?" Nanashi pointed a finger at Asahi. "Wait, that guy's the guy who's possessing you?!"

"Hmph, I am a god, not some mere 'guy.'" Dagda scoffed. "And I'll have you know that I am the one who gifted her with immense power and potential, _and_ a new life."

Nanashi had a pained expression from the unpleasant memory, while Asahi pursed her lips.

"What are you scheming, Dagda?" Danu asked suspiciously.

"Something I don't expect you to understand, Mother. Just know that when you're clinging to your few precious fairies, I'll be working with my Godslayer here to dethrone this world's tyrannical ruler and bring about a new beginning. Only when humanity is released from _His_ grip shall they gain free will and become even greater."

"Granting humanity 'freedom' in order to 'evolve'… You sound like the demons." Danu replied in a mildly disgusted tone.

Dagda chuckled. "Please. _Those_ rabble? I know them for what they truly are, and they're nothing more than an instrument of YHVH, meant to toy with mankind."

"Er… What was that? I didn't catch it." Nozomi tilted her head in confusion at the peculiarly pronounced name.

"He said YHVH." Asahi clarified, but Nozomi's confusion only grew.

"Yeah, I don't even know what's coming out of your mouth, Asahi." Nanashi commented, wide-eyed. "What did Dagda even _do_ to you?"

Dagda ignored their confusion and continued. "Anyway, you've already seen one of YHVH's twisted designs at work here." Nanashi and Nozomi wrinkled their eyebrows along with Asahi, though the former two did so more because of the name. "It's called the Demonic Gene. Something He introduced into the populace of the different species living in our world. When it's activated, the gene transforms and mutates its host into a violent, ruthless demon and causes havoc in a population." He grinned in a twisted manner. "Guess the old bastard thought this place was too peaceful and needed a little chaos."

"Simply because He wished it to be so does not mean we must comply." Danu tapped her staff into the ground. "Dagda, we of the Tuatha De should be working together to protect the fairies and the spirits living in this world. You cannot chase absurd dreams of dethroning YHVH when the fairies need our help."

"Just can't see the forest from the trees, can you Mother?" Dagda shook his head in disappointment. "Bah, no matter. YHVH will fall by my Godslayer's hand, and the world shall be rid of his despicable rule. _Then_ your precious fairies can finally live in peace, and not in pieces." He mocked, gesturing his head at the dead fairy. With that, he vanished in the same flash of energy with which he arrived, and returned to Asahi's body.

"Alright, uh… What?" Nanashi uttered. "Something about this ruler being behind all the crap happening here, and you being a… Godslayer?"

Danu let out a heavy sigh. "Indeed. Dagda has revived this girl from death and made her his Godslayer, as evidenced by the markings she bears on her skin.

"You can see them?" Asahi asked, surprised. Danu nodded.

"Yes. The marks are invisible to all but gods, as well as those particularly significant to the Axiom." Danu explained. She turned to Nanashi. "You can see her markings, no? You have an important role to play in this universe's future, it would seem."

"Uh… Me?" Nanashi sweatdropped. "I mean, I don't think I'm anyone special…"

"You will discover your own fate in time. I'm afraid I'm unable to tell you as I lack the necessary insight to determine it, and I am not sure how the Axiom may react to such a thing." The spirit responded.

"What the heck's the Axiom anyway, Danu?" Nozomi asked.

"It is an entity far beyond human understanding and perhaps even godly understanding, but just know that it too, like YHVH, governs the world and its many facets. However, despite the fact that YHVH is a being born from the Axiom, they have grown to oppose each other. Though I am unsure what the Axiom has planned to do within this universe…" Her audience simply wore looks of confusion. "Regardless, Dagda aims to use his Godslayer to defeat YHVH on the grounds that he rid this world of His rule, though I doubt that's all he has planned…"

"Even still, if this…" Nozomi began. "This, uh, ruler dude is causing all of this stuff to happen to the fairies, well, I can't just let that slide. Dagda's got a point."

"Perhaps. I cannot deny that; YHVH is the cause behind the recent harm to the fairies, and defeating Him would certainly put any future designs of His to an end. Even still, how does he plan to defeat YHVH with but a single Godslayer…?"

" _I'll ensure you won't be any run-of-the-mill Godslayer_." Dagda spoke up in Asahi's mind. " _After all, I'm not any run-of-the-mill God. As High King of the Tuatha De, I am extremely powerful, but a God can't kill a God. That's where_ you _come in._ "

"Hm." Danu shook her head. "I apologize; with all this speak of transcendent beings I've neglected to properly introduce myself to our visitors." Danu turned to the Hunters and ghost. "I am Danu, mother of Dagda and the Tuatha De. I am the source of Nozomi's fairy queen powers."

" _Terrible mother and an even worse grandmother…_ " Dagda muttered venomously in Asahi's mind, confusing her.

" _You had a_ kid _, Dagda? I didn't even know gods had children until just now._ " Asahi replied.

" _Don't concern yourself over the details, kid. But let's just say I've a score to settle with YHVH, and_ you're _going to help me in it._ "

" _As if I had a choice…_ "

Nozomi nodded. "Mhm. Danu's powers are the reason a forest like this can exist in Tokyo, and also why there's more of a breeze here than anywhere else in this city."

"Oh, that's why! This forest is so beautiful…" Asahi said dreamily.

"Yeah, but we can make it more beautiful." Nozomi looked at Asahi resolutely. "You came here to stop King Frost, right? Even among all the turmoil and terror happening here, the remaining fairies would still appreciate having access to one of the nicer springs in the Fairy Forest."

"Right! Where is this spring, though?" Asahi asked.

"I'll come with you guys and lead you there. Don't want to leave you alone in a forest full of crazy fairies, after all. Ah, and another thing," Nozomi reloaded her shotgun from the rounds she fired off earlier. "If you see any berserk fairies, don't hesitate to kill them. There's no other way to release them from their suffering, and if they're left alive they're bound to harm other healthy fairies."

"It's a shame we have to kill them, though… Just because some god decided this place was too peaceful, the fairies have to suffer?" Nanashi shook his head. "Damn. Some gods are assholes."

" _Your friend sounds like more of a Godslayer than you are, lass._ " Dagda commented.

" _So why don't you just make him your Godslayer instead of… on second thought, scratch that._ " Dagda chuckled.

" _Don't worry your little head over your boyfriend. I've no need to make him my Godslayer. He has a much… different fate awaiting him._ "

Asahi was left to ponder Dagda's words as the group proceeded through the forest.

* * *

The beautiful blood and guts of once-living fairies were sprayed on the hideous and repulsive cherry blossom trees. How they rustled in the bitter wind, sending petal after horrid petal down to the forest floor, creating a disgusting blanket of-

Asahi snapped out of her dazed state. The trees were gorgeous once again, with the stench of rotting demon flesh sharply contrasting the gorgeous visual surroundings. Fairies flitted past, perhaps aiding in the recovery efforts of injured fairies, or simply fleeing from insane ones. The demonized ones didn't take more than a couple of elemental spells and a round fired from a handgun to put to rest. But more often than not, the healthy fairies didn't stand a chance. Many that valiantly fought off the demonic fairies were often slain – or worse.

One such instance where the sane fairy won against the demonic fairy was before the group.

"Titania…" Nozomi walked up to the blue-garbed and blue-winged female fairy, who was covered in blood and sobbing profusely.

"O-Oberon… Why?" Titania fell to the ground, crying into her hands. A charred corpse lay on the ground, fat but masculine. Its wings had holes burned through it and other signs of electrocution. Among it all, it had clear signs of demonic deformation, with sickish-looking skin and gnarled limbs.

"Oh my…" Navarre gasped.

"…I'm sorry, Titania." Nozomi crouched down beside the near-human-sized fairy, who was crackling slightly with electricity. "…Oberon would have wanted it this way. He wouldn't want to live as a demon and attack those he loved."

"I-I know, but… Why?!" The fairy pounded the ground in anger, even more tears spilling from her eyes. "I-I loved him… Even if he got on my nerves sometimes, I still loved him with all my heart… And now, fate has decided I had to kill him?!" She wailed in frustration and grief.

Navarre watched grimly with a frown on his face, his usual bright green hue dulling somewhat to a somber blue.

Asahi looked to Nanashi, and saw a tear run down his cheek at the scene. As punkish as he dressed, he was still the somewhat shy and sensitive boy she knew all her childhood. She walked over and hugged him from the side.

She hugged him, even though she was envious of his ability to cry, whereas she didn't even have to blink anymore if she didn't want to. It was something she did out of habit and normalcy more than anything.

She hugged him, and felt his body heat emanate into her body, even though she didn't have warmth of her own to give to him. She was as cold as the ground in Kinshi Park on the chilly day she died.

She hugged him, less so to comfort him and more to comfort herself because she couldn't bear to lose him.

Titania finally calmed down after being comforted by the motherly voice of Nozomi (made even more motherly thanks to Danu), and shakily got up onto her feet, still wobbling as she jumped into the air and flapped her wings to stay airborne. She regained her regal posture despite her exhaustion, and she was now at Nozomi's shoulder height.

"…This is a creation of my late husband." Titania spoke softly, her voice still rattled from what occurred moments ago. On cue, a small emerald-bladed dagger materialized in her hands, its blade rough and jagged like raw ore. "He called it the Jade Dagger… supposedly, it allows souls to have influence over the physical world."

Navarre perked up, his characteristic green hue returning to his spectral body. "You don't say…" He leaned forward, watching with interest.

Titania nodded. "Oberon believed it could be used to help aid the humans in the conflict between the angels and the demons. A soul such as you who is traveling with humans would undoubtedly make good use of it."

"I certainly would!" Navarre exclaimed excitedly, but shrunk when met with glares from the humans. "Er… Yes." He nodded solemnly. "I will use this dagger to its greatest potential as to honor your husband's memory." He said as he accepted the dagger. It hummed softly with an otherworldly energy.

"Thank you. I hope you may bring peace to the world we live in, just as my husband would want."

"We'll make sure of it." Nozomi added. "Don't worry about Oberon. I'll give him a proper burial. You just get somewhere safe!"

Titania smiled. "Thank you. You truly are a benevolent leader, for a human."

"I try." Nozomi smiled as well. She watched the fairy fly away down one of the forest paths, and then turned to the others. "I'll take care of Oberon's body. In the meantime, why don't you guys head to the entrance of the spring? It's just nearby. Other fairies, sane or insane, don't really stick around there anymore because it's pretty cold there, so you should be fine on your own for a little while."

Nanashi sniffled and wiped his eyes as Asahi reluctantly released him from her hug. "Thanks, Nozomi."

"Don't mention it. You guys are guests after all, and I happen to treat my guests well." She stood up. "I'll catch up with you guys later." They all exchanged nods, and the Hunters and ghost walked away, leaving Nozomi to take care of Oberon's body. There would be time for a funeral later.

"Hey Nanashi… that was pretty sad, wasn't it?" Asahi nudged Nanashi's arm as they walked to the spring, once again with Navarre following a fair distance behind. He was carrying his dagger (though for his size, it was more like a zweihänder) on his back.

"Mhm. It really was." The boy nodded. "Nobody should be forced to kill a loved one. That's why I hate all this angels and demons crap, and now a new one; all this…" Nanashi grasped for words. "All this… evil-ruler-of-the-universe crap too. A gene that turns fairies into demons on a whim? That's fucked up."

"Dagda said it isn't just fairies, either. Apparently other races have the gene too. It makes me wonder if the people of Mikado or the people of Tokyo have it too…" Asahi mulled.

" _You're safe from it, kid. I made sure of it._ " Dagda mentioned.

" _With_ you _in my body, that's the least of my worries._ " Asahi replied mentally, to which Dagda just chuckled. "Hopefully this YHVH guy doesn't do anything more with it. Though given Dagda's account of what he's like, I'm not so sure…"

Nanashi pursed his lips. "Yeah." He replied simply. He gestured to stairs leading into a cave. "I think we're here." A bitingly cold breeze blew from the entrance.

"Hey guys!" Nozomi's voice called from behind them.

"Nozomi?" Asahi titled her head. "That was quick."

"Call me disrespectful, but burying the dead can wait. This is more urgent, and I didn't want you guys fighting King Frost on your own. He's a lot nastier than most fairies in this forest, and that's when he's sane. I'm not sure if the Demonic Gene's affected him or not yet." Nozomi warned. "If so, we're in for a hell of a fight."

"We're no slouches, either! Right, Nanashi?" Asahi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This confidence is going to get one of us killed eventually…" He sighed.

"Well, overconfidence is better than no confidence at all." Nozomi remarked. "You guys ready?" Asahi and Navarre nodded enthusiastically, while Nanashi nodded hesitantly. Nozomi grinned and cocked her shotgun. "Then let's go."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first time I'm introducing elements and characters outside this game from the rest of the series like the Axiom (or the Great Will, whatever you want to call it) and the Demon(ic) Gene (which is part of a DLC mission for this game, though there was a manga based on the original SMT IV that made use of it), so they may not be consistent or perhaps even correct, but I tried my best to base them off of my own knowledge and research on them, and adding in a couple of original twists. The Axiom I'm using in my story is consistent with the interpretation in Apocalypse; it and YHVH are separate entities. Just to clarify. :3**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews, though optional, are always appreciated!**


End file.
